Arms Close enough to Touch
by Everything16
Summary: Crazy Tree Hill Couples. RR
1. Default Chapter

A/n: This is my first One tree Hill fanfic, but I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Tree Hill Characters, I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
Summary: For the first chapter, I'm just writing about what I'd like to see happen in OTH then I'll Build on that. Pairing are HL, BL, P/and her lonesome.  
  
*Story*  
  
She closed the door behind her and turned to find a struggling Nathan, trying to undress himself. Her immediate response was,  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Trying to get my clothes off, but as you can see I having difficulty doing so."  
  
"Oh here, let me help you." She walked over to help him. "I just thought-"  
  
"I know what you thought." He got one arm out of his raven warm-up jersey. "You thought I'd you my condition to get laid, right?"  
  
"No," she said hitting her self in the head, realizing her stupidity. "It's just after the last time-"  
  
"I know."  
  
She sat on the bed next to him, and helped him take him jersey off. She pulled the silk material over his head, and gazed into his eyes when he came free. Then she looked at his chest. It was muscular, but had the appeal of a baby's button. She ran her hands up and down his bare chest, confirming her theory. It was soft, and gentle. He looked down at her. When she stopped they looked up at each other. Their eyes meet as one, and so did their lips. Their kiss was soft and passionate and lasted all of two seconds.  
  
"Why, don't I go find one of my brothers pajama's."  
  
He nodded.  
  
*Back at Lucas's house*  
  
He continuos triangle glares came to a halt when Peyton turned and ran out the door, Lucas went after her, leaving Brooke alone.  
  
"Peyton wait!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can I just explain?"  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Listen, Brooke and I were just chilling, nothing was going to happen."  
  
"Maybe you should have told Brooke that, cause I don't think she got the memo."  
  
"Look Peyton, me and Brooke are friends, just like you and I."  
  
"But I thought you wanted to me more than friends."  
  
"I did, but you said you didn't want that." He let go of her hands. "Peyton I don't want this anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This, this constant loves hate relationship."  
  
"Well, we can change this to a REAL relationship."  
  
He turned to walk away. "I'm sorry Peyton." 


	2. Hands On

A/n: This is my first One tree Hill fanfic, but I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Tree Hill Characters, I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
Summary: For the first chapter, I'm just writing about what I'd like to see happen in OTH then I'll Build on that. Pairing are HL, BL, P/and her lonesome.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
He turned to walk away. "I'm sorry Peyton."   
  
*Story*  
  
Peyton got in her car a drove away.   
  
He turned to find a Brooke, dressed in her own clothes and with a scowl which had such and effect it would make a deaf man hear. Confused he said, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Lucas, I'm not what you want?"  
  
He shook his head from side to side.  
  
"Lucas, do you think that if I was the one to leave you would have ran after me?"  
  
He stayed silent.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
She took all of 2 steps before Lucas grabbed her hand and turned her around. He looked at her and leaned down to kiss her. They kiss and kiss, till he broke it off to say, "I went after you didn't I?"  
  
She giggled.  
  
They turned and walked back to Lucas's empty house.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Why, don't I go find one of my brothers pajama's."  
  
He nodded.  
  
*In Haley's room*  
  
"I found a pair that I think will fit." She shouted down the hall.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She walked into the room and gave him dark green striped pj's. After he was dressed he couple laid snuggled up on Haley's bed. Then Nathan said, "About earlier."  
  
'Yeah, That was my fault, I'm such an idiot sometimes."  
  
"No, actually your really smart for not wanting to rush into sex, not many girls stop to think if their making the right decision."  
  
'Yeah, but sometimes I think, I think too much."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"See what I mean is, I let my brain get in the way of my emotions."  
  
She played in her hair, gently stroking it with comfort and ease.  
  
"Like right now," she turned around and faced him, "when I really want to do it but can't because-"  
  
"Haley, I don't want you to feel pressure. I mean, I can wait it's not a big deal, I really cared about you and sex isn't going to change anything." 


End file.
